


The Only Ones Who Know

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abusive John Winchester, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, High School, John Winchester is a drunk, M/M, Mary winchester is alive, Mild Abuse, Mild Language, Misha Collins is a secret character lol, Musicals, My First Destiel Fanfic, Self Confidence Issues, Social Anxiety, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Theater romance lol, drama geek!cas, freshman!cas, junior!dean, punk!Cas, senior!Dean, sophomore!Cas, title from an Arctic Monkeys song of the same title, yaaaayyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a freshman who deals with social anxiety. He is an active member of the drama club, and almost always wears black and dark blue with his dark sex-slash-i-just-rolled-out-of-bed-but-this-looks-good hair, and maybe too much eyeliner. Dean is a beautiful stranger he sees everywhere in the halls of Lebanon City High School. He always has a pretty blonde girl with him, and Cas likes to pretend that's the reason he hasn't talked to him yet. It was just a simple attraction until Cas gets in a little too deep with a guy he's never talked to before in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In a Foreign Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Destiel fic, which is very exciting for me. It is unbeta-d, so forgive me for any errors you see and let me know :) The title is an Arctic Monkeys song of the same name, and the chapter titles will be the song's lyrics. You should go listen to it, its a great song. And i apologize for any social anxiety inaccuracies? But i happen to have a mild case of it, which I am using for Cas, so forgive me if i offend any people with severe cases of social anxiety. Comments are appreciated! My tumblr is mrs-winchesterwaston, so go check me out! I hope to try and update this every other Friday.

Castiel was one of the 300 new and shiny freshmen at Lebanon City High School. He was scared out of his wits on the first day of school because a new year only meant one thing- new people that he didn't know. He'd had a break down three weeks before school had actually started, crying over whether or not he would make any friends, what if people didn't like him, and oh  _god_ he has to  _talk to people._  But alas, his father could not pull him out of school altogether, and life just doesn't go as he hoped. So here he was, walking as fast as possible to the school library, on his first day of high school. He was dressed in entirely too-much black and blue to be fashionable with his tan cargo jacket and guy liner. His hair looked like he had just mussed it up after rolling out of bed, but for some reason, the look worked for him as he paraded around in his shiny black Doc Martins and ripped skinny jeans. He instantly felt out of place at this new school where apparently to everyone else, black was forbidden? Well, not actually, but it sure seemed that way when all the popular seniors' lips curled up in what seemed to be a mix of disgust and interest as the girls let out small scoffs as they pulled up their yoga pants and readjusted their jean vests that had rips in them out of fashion and not love. He made his way to the farthest corner of the library where he proceeded to put on his head phones and play his favorite playlist of Pink Floyd and David Bowie as he pretended to read something that didn't actually interest him until the bell rang to signal the first class of his high school career.

* * *

 

He had sat in the back of the drama classroom, hoping to not get bothered by anyone. But his attempts were met with no avail, for a perky girl with bright red hair and thin features had plopped down next to him and would not leave him alone, which had actually made his life a whole lot easier. He was just fine with making friends and was actually really cool when other people approached him first. But if he was the one to start things or was expected to hit it off with someone right away, he was at a loss for words and was always sure that he was going to break down crying. So when the girl had introduced herself as Anna Milton and that she was a freshmen and what was his name, was he a freshman too, he decided that at least one person with him against this high school journey wouldn't be a bad thing. They had gotten along just fine, and had both listened excitedly to their drama teacher and Theater Director, Mr. Collins, explain what they would be learning about throughout the year in their Drama One class. Most people thought it strange that someone like Castiel would decide to do drama and theater when he could hardly stand to answer the door, but he loved acting. He loved not having to be his bumbling awkward self, and getting to live in another time, another place, as another person. So when the bell signaled break time, he and Anna talked excitedly about the school play, and how they planned to audition. She sat with him at break, where they figured out that they shared three out of seven classes together.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Cas, his classes where interesting and his teachers weren't  _that_  treacherous. He sat with Anna and her friends Gabriel and Balthazar, who were also in the drama club. Gabe was a sophomore that had turned out to have Algebra II with Cas after lunch. Balthazar was a freshman who had no classes with Cas, but was convinced by the end of lunch that they would be like brothers,  _Cassie._

* * *

 

The rest of his first week at Lebanon City High School had gone well after that first day. He met Balthazar in the library in the mornings, and got to hang out with him, Anna, and Gabe the rest of the day. He joined drama club, who graciously welcomed him in with loud improv skits and gay pride flags pinned to their backpacks. This little detail was like stepping into air conditioner after hours in the sun. He was so afraid of what people would think of him if they found out he was gay, but it turned out that they didn't care. He was getting comfortable, and nobody called him out on the way that sometimes he would panic in certain situations, people just seemed to get it. He was happy. 

The weeks carried on, and he became more established and involved at school, no longer feeling like an outcast as the scoffs of disgust faded to the background when his friends hollered for him to sit with them and that his jacket made him look sexy. He had tried out for the fall show, and to his delight, had made it past call backs, and was casted with six small parts, which he was okay with. He wasn't sure he could handle much more than that right away, and for which he thanked Mr. Collins for being so awesome. He had rehearsals every day with his friends who had also been casted in the show, and his classes were easy. He did see cute boys in class and around school, sure, but that just wasn't priority and it didn't matter that much anyways. That was until a random lunch time in October.

* * *

He was standing in line with a crumpled dollar bill, waiting to step up to buy himself some piping hot Top Ramen soup, when he saw him. The only thing that Castiel's mind could think as he laid eyes on this boy was  ** _wow_.** There was a tall and masculine boy standing off to the side of the soup line, talking casually to the blonde girl running the money part of the small soup cart. He was dressed in a plaid flannel that was the right shade of green to make his freckles and sandy blonde hair stand out against his fair skin. He leaned against the vending machines with his shoulder, smiling too big and his green eyes sparkled in amusement at something that an even taller boy with long brown hair had said as he swung his arm over the girl's shoulder, who proceeded to shove him off with a laugh. Cas was so busy staring at this strange boy that he hadn't realized that the line had gone down and that it was now his turn to buy soup. The blonde stared at him expectantly with an almost weird look on her face, as he gaped stupidly. He snapped out of it and began to bumble through trying to say, "Uh, I'll have a, uh, er, um, oh god, uh," he blushed furiously at his stupidness and immediately felt like crying, "soup. I want soup." She giggled good naturedly as she said, "Well, that is our specialty here at Cafe Sucky Choir Fundraiser Food."

Cas froze when he heard the boy he was staring at laugh uproariously, and he thought  _oh my god I can't do this._ He immediately began to walk away without his food before he had a panic attack because  _that laugh was stupidly dangerous and he needed to get as far from that boy as possible._ The blonde girl called after him, "Hey, I thought you wanted our sucky food!" To which he ignored and walked faster away towards his friends. He reached their usual table and picked up his back pack, not letting them ask questions as he ran to the nearest bathroom and just  _breathed._  

 


	2. The Saving Grace Was the Feeling

Cas saw that boy everywhere after The Soup Incident. He saw him on his way to math the next day, walking next to Gabe. Flannel Boy (Cas' name for him, for lack of knowing his actual name) was once again with the same blonde that was working at the soup stand, and they were talking like only long-time friends do, faces relaxed and easy. Cas stared at Flannel Boy from afar, thinking to himself that it wasn't just in his imagination, that the impossible beauty of this boy was  _real._ He nearly bumped into him when their paths crossed, and Cas suddenly couldn't breathe, praying that they wouldn't notice him, the dumb kid who panicked over buying soup. Gabriel didn't seem to notice the way that all the color had drained from Cas' face, as they narrowly navigated a run in with Flannel Boy and The Blonde Girl, for he continued to talk absently, just running through whatever dialogue he had left to share with Cas. Castiel let a whoosh of air out in relief as they kept walking away, further from Flannel Boy, and Cas couldn't help himself. He turned his head just before he and Gabe went into the building that held their math class, and looked at Flannel Boy's back, watching the way the plaid shirt rippled with his lean shoulder muscles. Cas swallowed around his now-tight throat. He shook his head out of it, sternly telling himself that whatever he was thinking, it was _not good_. 

The day passed, but Flannel Boy suddenly had more appearances, in places where Cas normally wouldn't have noticed him. It drove him crazy. This boy was so attractive, and he seemed so approachable and friendly.  Cas grew weak in the knees on his way to the bus after school when he saw him driving a shimmering black Impala, with the brown haired boy riding shot gun.

* * *

 Days past, and Cas looked foward to seeing Flannel Boy around school, seeking him out in the halls, but never going further than that. He always made an effort to avoid actual confrontation -a brush of shoulders, walking next to each other down the same path- sometimes he took the long way to class, avoiding the weird looks his friends shot him. 

One morning, he walked into the library, heading to his regular corner to meet Balthazar, when he saw Flannel Boy sitting against a book shelf, curled up and reading  _The Stranger._ He was only a few feet from Cas' corner, and as Balthazar greeted him and launched into an anecdote about the ridiculous joke his very British grandmother had told him the day before, Cas tuned him out and kept glancing over at Flannel Boy, very aware of his presence. Balthazar unfortunately noticed his staring, and cut his story short to nudge Cas and say, "Cassie, what is so distracting that you are not listening to _me?_ " He looked over in Flannel Boy's direction as Cas blushed profusely and stuttered out, "Nothing! Sorry, Balth, I'm just out of it today, you don't have to get offended..."

But it was too late. Balthazar had realized that Cas had been staring at the band t-shirt clad boy in the corner, and he had a devilish grin on his face. "Cassie, dearest, do you have a  _crush_ on someone?" Cas blushed even harder than before. "I don't know what you are talking about Balthazar." Balthazar laughed wickedly, getting so giddy that the faintest hint of his British descent leaked through in his voice when he exclaimed, "Oh my God, you  _do_!" 

"No, I don't," Cas growled, annoyance leaking through, praying to God that Flannel Boy doesn't look over at them as Balthazar guffawed. "I've never even talked to him, how could I have a crush on him?" 

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SPOKEN TO HIM?" Balthazar was howling, tears leaking out of his eyes. Cas could feel everyone's eyes on him and suddenly he couldn't breathe. Everyone must have heard what Balthazar had said. Cas could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Thankfully, the bell rang at that moment, saving Cas from anymore humiliation than he could handle. He bolted out the library door, walking too fast for Balthazar to catch up with him. He didn't spare a glance to see where Flannel Boy was.

* * *

 

It got worse. _Worse._ Cas saw him at lunch. Every passing period. Flannel Boy suddenly had a class two doors down from Cas' english class. It was pure torture. Balthazar had decided it was his news to share with Anna and Gabriel what had happened in the library, and now they were all in on the taunting. Every time they caught Cas staring at Flannel Boy, they teased him endlessly, urging Cas to go talk to him. 

"Oh yeah sure, and what will I say? Hmm?" Cas said, a completely unamused look on his face. They had been over this. Nearly  _every day._

"Well, why don't you try a simple  _hello_?" Anna said, rolling her eyes. 

"But I  _can't!_ You guys  _know_ I can't do that!" Cas was getting frustrated, so, so frustrated that his breaths came in short gasps. 

"Woah, woah there buddy, we're just messing with you! Calm down man," Gabriel amended, in a soothing voice, trying to calm Castiel down. "Its cool if you can't  _now,_ but you should at some point. You seem really hung up over this guy," Gabriel grimaced at the end of his sentence, not sure how this would be taken from Cas, but his eyes bled sympathy. Cas calmed down. 

"You're right. You guys are right," Cas sighed in defeat. "But its just a little weird? I feel completely pathetic. Am I a stalker? I'm totally a stalker." 

"No! No, Cas you are not a stalker. At least, we don't think so," Anna said, a small smile on her face. Castiel nodded, and his friends returned to their food, more subdued. The end of lunch came, and Cas got up with Gabe to walk to math. He was trapped in his own thoughts, looking down at his shoes, mind bleeding insecurity into the forefront of his mind.  _Why would someone like him like me anyway? A junior like him, a_  straight  _junior like him, would not like a gay freshman like me._ Cas was so lost in his self loathing, that he didn't notice that he was in Flannel Boy's way until it was too late. Cas was shoved into with an  _oof_ , and Flannel Boy's slightly rugged voice was running over him. 

"Oh! Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Flannel Boy said as he grabbed Cas' arm to help steady him. Cas looked up, and his breath caught;  _shit._ Cas stood there, dumbly opening and closing his mouth over and over, trying to get words to form as he studied the constellations of freckles spattered across the boy's cheeks.  _Say something idiot!_

 _"_ Ah- uh- It, its okay," Cas spluttered out. Flannel Boy smiled in warm amusement.

"Hey, its okay man, it was my fault, don't worry about it."

They were still staring at each other. It had been way too long. Cas was frozen in place, painfully aware of the grip that Flannel Boy had on his arm- even though Cas was now perfectly steady. Flannel Boy was just smiling, looking at Cas, and Cas couldn't breathe.

"I- uh, I have to get to class," Cas said, blue eyes not leaving the green ones in front of him. Flannel Boy looked at where he was holding Cas' arm, and pulled his hand away quickly, letting Cas' arm drop. The junior blushed, "Right, uh, yeah, class. Right. Sorry, again." 

Flannel Boy smiled again but it came out like a grimace, then he was gone, leaving Cas stunned in the hallway. Cas spared a dangerous glance in the direction the boy had gone, but he was already lost in the sea of bustling teens.

 


	3. That It Was a Heart That He Was Stealing

Castiel's eyes shot open. His blankets were pulled up to his ears, and he felt perfectly comfortable, but he could feel the wave of panic wash over him.  _Oh my God,_ Cas thought,  _Flannel Boy was in my dream. I'm dreaming about a guy I don't even_ know! Cas gasped, suddenly very aware of the morning light streaming through his window. He grabbed his phone from under his pillow and checked the time. Then he sighed in relief. He still had five minutes until his alarm actually went off, to get ready for school. He rolled onto his back and allowed himself to remember his dream.

He distinctly remembered that in his dream, Flannel Boy asked The Blonde Girl to Prom, right in front of Castiel's eyes. Cas was heart broken, until by some strange dream voodoo magic, he was friends with the pair, and they claimed to be cousins. In the dream, Flannel Boy had fallen in love with Cas. It felt good. Right. Cas' heart swelled, then deflated.  _It wasn't real,_ he told himself,  _it was a dream, dammit._ He rolled out of bed, grabbing his phone to turn off his alarm the minute it blared. He got dressed, and continued his every day routine, not quite able to shake off the after effects that the dream left on him.

* * *

 He thought of the dream all day, and suddenly, Flannel Boy was more than just some guy he saw around school and bumped into last week. He was more to Cas, and that was dangerous. Cas thought about actually meeting him, about becoming friends, and then more. He was haunting Castiel, and Cas was starting to creep himself out. Cas constantly saw Flannel Boy around campus, and each time he did, he felt the ghost of Flannel Boy's warm grip on his arm. He remembered the too-greenness of his eyes, and Cas had to shake himself out of it every time. Cas was miserable. He felt himself become sad, for no reason. Cas left it to self-pity and resolutely decided to stop freaking out over this strange guy. Flannel Boy was a stranger. Stranger Danger. Albeit, a very gorgeous stranger, who had the voice of the sexiest human being alive... but still. Stranger! Cas nodded to himself triumphantly as he made his way to English. "Listen up, Cas," he murmured to himself, "You, are awesome. You are the coolest freshman ever, who don't need no man. Right. Yup." Cas began to pump his fist to himself as he walked. "You are super cool, and you do not care about some hot guy. Yup. Awesome." Cas felt empowered as he entered the hall his class was held in and approached his class mates, lounging about outside the door. He began to talk to Naomi about class, when he made the mistake of glancing two doors down.

Sure enough, there he was, leaning against the wall and smiling too big at something his shrilly friend was saying. Cas felt all his built up resolve and determination slip away.  _So much for pep talks,_ Cas thought as he pulled his mouth into a thin line and entered the classroom.

* * *

"Michael, you know everybody right?" Cas said as he dropped his school stuff on his kitchen table where his older brother was on his laptop. The older boy looked up, "Well, I know a lot of people, but not everybody, Cas." 

"Yeah, he doesn't know everybody, cause he's not nearly as cool as I am, Castiel," Lucifer snickered from where he was rummaging through their fridge.

"Shut up Lucy," Cas and Michael said at the same time, and the junior just chuckled as he inspected a box of left-over Chinese.

"No, but seriously, I need you to tell me if you know someone, this is very important," Cas continued, trying to seem casual and not extremely guilty for feeding into his new-found stalker tendencies.  _No, not a stalker, just curious,_ Cas firmly told himself. Michael leaned away from his laptop, and swung an arm over the back of his chair, "Okay, well describe this person to me, I might be able to help you. After all, I am a Senior." Michael grinned, having not worn out saying that he was a senior even after weeks of being back at school. Cas rolled his eyes before saying, "Um, he-he's tall and kind of buff, but not really, just muscle-y, and uh, he has blonde hair, but not bleach blonde, more sandy blonde-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down Cas! I heard none of that," Michael said as Cas blushed, embarrassed that he was rambling. Embarrassed that he was even in this situation. "Take a deep breath, and try again," Michael said nicely to his baby brother. 

"Okay. He's this guy that always wears a plaid flannel, and he has sandy blonde hair. He has freckles and he's tall, but not as tall as this guy he's always with, who has really, really long brown hair and is super skinny, but you can tell that he has muscles. But anyways, this guy has green eyes-"

"Wait a second," Lucifer cut him off, "I know who you're talking about! Drives the Impala right? Always with this short, hot, blonde girl and that tall kid?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's the one," Cas said, his confusion leaking through his schooled features. Lucifer stood at the counter thoughtfully as he shoveled noodles into his mouth. He laughed with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Yeah, the guy you're talking about is a guy in my mechanics class; Dean Winchester. I've been keeping an eye on his brother, Sam, and the two are inseparable. But boy would I love to get my hands on that Sam kid-"

" _Lucy, please,_ " Cas said, clenching his fists as he fought down an intense blush. 

"Sorry, sorry," Lucifer said around a mouthful of chow mien. "Anyways, why are you so interested in this Dean guy anyways? Granted, he's hot, so if you like him, I honestly didn't think you had such good taste." Lucifer winked, ever the flaunt-er of his sexuality and late-night escapades with boys and girls alike. Cas blushed furiously and his nails bit into his palms, "No,  _Lucifer,_ I do not have a  _crush_ on this strange junior that I have never talked to. Except once, but that's- yeah, that's whatever."

"Alright, alright, enough kids," Michael cut in. "But yeah, I do know the guy you're talking about Cas. He's cool, really macho, ya know? He hangs out at The Junkyard with that old guy, Mr. Singer, a lot. And I think he works at The Roadhouse during the week. Has to take care of himself and his brother, I guess, cause their dad is a drunk or something like that."

Cas hummed to himself, as he thought about this new information. "Why do you wanna know anyways?" pestered Lucifer. He and Michael were looking at Cas expectantly, as if Cas were about to confess to having a steamy affair on the baseball fields with Dean Winchester.  _  
_

"Anna wanted to know," Cas blurted the second he came up with it. His brothers' eyebrows raised closer to their hairlines. "Yeah, Anna said that she bumped into him and that he was really nice, but didn't catch his name, so she wanted me to ask," Cas shrugged. He was coming across cool as he became more positive in his lie. His brothers nodded in sync.

Cas cleared his throat, "So, yeah. Thanks, I guess." Cas grabbed his backpack off the table, and went up to his bedroom. He closed the door, and lay down on his unmade bed. He put it his ear buds and pressed play on his iPod as he sighed. "Meeting Place"by The Last Shadow Puppets started to play.

Dean Winchester. The name was nice. Much better than Flannel Boy. And there seemed to be something so profound about Dean's name. Dean Winchester. Cas smiled. He liked that name very much. 

 

 


	4. Oh, He Was Ready to Impress

Time went on. The world didn't end just because Cas now knew Flannel Boy's real name, and freshman year passed with out him ever bumping into Dean again. Cas continued on as his little pathetic, pining-from-afar self. And eventually as the year progressed and classes became more difficult, Cas found himself caring less about Flannel Boy; he almost never looked for the stranger in the halls anymore. And why should he? Why should he care about some guy that didn't care about him, when he had this very pretty girl next to him who very obviously cared about him. 

Meg was special. She was short and she had a round face, with a very pretty mass of dark curls planted on top of her head. Her smile was dangerous, always promising a good story to tell behind those ever-amused brown eyes. Cas was gay, he was sure of it, until she had walked into his English class, head high as if she belonged even though she was transferring from a different school. She chose a seat next to him, kicking her boots up onto the desk, grinning around her gum. Cas' teacher read her note and looked at her, ultimately deciding that she liked her style, and continued on with the lecture. 

"Heya, Clarence," Meg said approvingly, sizing Cas up.

"My name isn't Clarence-" Cas started.

"But you sure do look like one," Meg cut him off, tilting her head to the side. Her smile flashed bigger, "Listen, I'm gonna call you Clarence, and we are going to be friends. Okay, cutie?" 

Cas swallowed and nodded, too afraid to say anything else. Meg talked quietly throughout the rest of the lecture, throughout the rest of class, and she was still talking to Cas when they walked out of the door. Cas didn't even think of glancing at the door two classrooms down.

* * *

 Cas and Meg became fast friends, and Meg got along well enough with his other friends. She wasn't interested in theater, "But I sure am interested in you, Clarence," she had said with a flashing grin that rested on her hands, elbows resting on the table. Turns out that Cas was too. He loved her company, and she turned out to live only two streets away from him. They road the bus together, they had lunch together, and she came to every show that Cas performed in. Michael graduated when the year ended, and she sat next to him during the ceremony, whispering jokes the entire time.

Summer came, bringing greetings of boiling days and sticky evenings. Meg and Cas spent nearly every day together, hanging out with Anna, Gabe, and Balthazar from time to time. Meg held Cas' hand for the first time as they swung on old swings at the park one evening. Her smile was shy when she slipped her fingers through his, and Cas was amazed that such an eccentric and dangerous girl could look so cautious. Cas squeezed her hand, and they continued to swing, smiles brighter than before. The shift between the way they were around each other was sudden but comfortable, as if it were inevitable from the start. They held hands, and in return, Cas saw a side of Meg that was so different from the way she used to be. She told him more personal things, more personal than even when they were best friends. She called him late at night, sometimes crying, sometimes drunk, sometimes high, telling him how much she hated their little town, how much she hated her dad, how much she loved him. Cas never approved of her substance use, so she never drank or smoked around him, but he couldn't stop her when she was home and with a cell phone in her hand. Cas never said that he loved her back. How could he? Yes, he cared about her, but he just didn't  _love_ her yet. So he never said anything. She never remembered anyways. He never said anything. 

Cas kissed Meg for the first time in her bedroom. When he pulled away, she said very coolly, "Lets go on a date. A real one."

So here they were, walking through the door of The Roadhouse, an old bar with great food and cheap prices. It was bustling and loud -it was a Friday after all. They were given a booth by a girl who looked like she was going to be a senior next year, with long blonde hair and a thin face, completely at home in this bar full of men and teens. She smiled at them and gave them menus, and Cas thought for a moment that she looked vaguely familiar. He shook the thought away as Meg propped her large menu on the table in front of her face, giving it an appraising look. Cas smiled at her fondly. 

"Hmmm, what to get, what to get," She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Let me see what the most expensive thing is on this menu..."

"No way! Meg, I have twenty bucks, take it easy," Cas said, no real scold in his voice. He looked at his own menu, his small smile making his eyes wrinkle a little at the corners. He perused his options until a rugged voice said from above him, "Hey there, I'm Dean, I'll be your guys' server tonight." 

Cas froze. He couldn't breathe. That couldn't be- it couldn't be  _him._ Cas kept staring at his menu with wide eyes.

"Well, hey there, Dean. I'm Meg, and I want your most expensive drink," Cas could hear the tease in her voice. He heard the scribble of pen on paper.

"And what can I get for your date here?" Dean asked, voice pointed at Cas. He couldn't very well keep staring at his menu. Cas looked up.

And he froze. There he was, Flannel Boy, Dean Winchester, standing right in front of Cas with his perfect eyes and warm smile and just  _shiiiiiiit._ Cas gaped at him, and something passed over Dean's face.

"Hey, do I know you from some where?" Dean asked, pointing the end of his pen at Cas. Cas was still frozen. Meg watched amused and interested. Dean hit his pen against his chin in thought, "Yeahhh, I nearly knocked you on your ass that one time! Your the blue eyed boy!" Dean was smiling now, the same one that he had given Cas when they had first met. 

By some strange miracle or blessing from above, Cas found his voice, "Y-yeah, I think I remember that." He managed a smile. Dean smiled even bigger than before, seemingly pleased and amused by Cas' smile. 

"I don't think I ever caught your name?" Dean asked. Cas found himself smiling easily, a smile that he saved for after Meg kissed him or when Gabriel told a stupid joke. 

"Cas. My name is Cas. Yours?"

"Well, Cas," The name fit perfectly on Dean's tongue, "My name is Dean, and I would like to take your order." 

* * *

 "Well, its been fun Clarence. But I think my time has ended," Meg said as they walked home, away from The Roadhouse after their date.

"Hmm?" Cas said dazedly, still thinking about Dean, Dean, Dean. Gosh, he was perfect. He was everything Cas wanted. Attractive, funny, nice, charmi-

"Cas, we're breaking up." 

"WHAT?" said Cas incredulously, stopping his pace to turn and look at Meg. Meg walked forward some more before she stopped too, letting out a huff of a laugh before turning to face Cas on the sidewalk.

"I new from the moment you kissed me, Castiel, that I couldn't stay." Cas' shock and hurt must've shown on his face because Meg continued. 

"Well, it wasn't just that... I saw the way you looked at our little waiter in there Cas."

Cas opened his mouth to protest, but Meg continued, "You looked at him like he hung the moon and the stars."

Her voice was serious and pained. "I just can't keep being with you, when I know what it looks like when you truly care about someone," she winced, "And you've never looked at me like that." 

Cas was aghast, "I don't know what you're talking about Meg-"

"Don't give me that! He said you've met before, right? He remembered your blue eyes, right?" Meg questioned Cas with fervor. Her hands were in little fists. It seemed she was waiting for Cas to answer, so Cas did his best, "Uh, I guess, but I don't see what any of that has to do with us-"

"It has everything to do with us, Clarence," She said, back to her cool, mischievous self. She had one of her usual dangerous smiles on again, grinning as if a tear hadn't just left the corner of her eye. It seemed she was done fighting him.

Done with him.

Cas felt helpless. So he tried his best.

"Meg, I am sorry. You're right to leave me. What kind of boyfriend flirts with someone else at a date? I'm ashamed, and truly sorry. But I don't know what you expect me to do," Cas' arms left his sides, palms up to show the he had nothing. "I don't know Dean. I haven't been seeing him while we've been together. Tonight was the first time I've actually _talked_ to him. And I don't want to completely lose you Meg. You're one of the best friends I've ever had, if nothing else. So please, if you're going to walk away, walk away knowing that I haven't left you Meg. And you know exactly what I mean." 

Meg smiled big; it didn't reach her eyes. No, her eyes were a void of brown. "I sure am interested in you, Clarence." 

With that, she walked away.

* * *

 Cas watched her retreating figure, letting her fade into the horizon of deep blue that had settled over the warm summer evening. Cas began to walk towards home the moment he shook out of his stupor, realizing that neon signs were beginning to flicker out for the night. He looked down at his shoes, watching them step on pavement, walking towards home; walking towards the unknown. And he knew it was the unknown -he suddenly felt a freedom. He could make a new story for himself. He could go back to school in two weeks as a sophomore, and start a new year. And for some reason, as he saw a blade of grass that made him think of green eyes flecked with gold, he knew that his new story was going to be a good one. Worth telling. A story he'll share with his grandkids someday. He could just tell.  

 


	5. The Fierce Excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just posted chapter 4, but somehow I can't get enough of this little universe I've created, so I wrote this chapter too! Hope you like the story so far :)

Cas walked onto the Lebanon City High School campus when the new school year rolled around and summer had ended. He walked towards the library like always, but in contrast to the first day of his freshman year, he kept his head held confidently up. He was a sophomore now, and he remembered that morning when he had woken up that he had a story to create. He owed it to his future grandchildren, after all. 

So Cas walked confidently into the library, keeping an eye out for Balthazar as he always did. He was ready for sophomore year, and his goal was to get the lead role in at least one of the three shows that the theater production always put on. He found Balth, and they proceeded to share about their summers to each other, Cas recollecting his time with Meg with out pain. She hadn't hurt him. He hurt her. And when he told this to her over the phone a couple days after their break-up, she only said, "There's nothing else out there that can hurt me now, Clarence. Now, tell me about the prank you and Mikey played on Lucifer." They were okay now. Best friends again, like it was inevitable from the start. He told this much to Balthazar. 

"Well, I'm glad you guys are okay, Cassie. But anyways, back to me now!" Cas just laughed and smiled as Balthazar recounted his near-death experience with a raccoon. 

* * *

 Castiel walked into his Drama 2 class to see Anna frantically waving at him from her seat. Her smile was blinding, and he couldn't help but smile back. He sat down next to her and before he could even say 'hello' she shushed him and began to whisper, "Hey, Cas, good to see you! I would love to talk right now, and you can tell me all about your summer later, but right now, Mr. Collins is about to announce this year's musical!" Her smile was excited, and as Cas made sense of her frantic whispering, he could feel the excitement too. Mr. Collins walked up to the front of the classroom and instantly had everyone's attention.

"Hello, and welcome to a new year!" He smiled as everyone cheered. "But lets cut to the chase, cause who needs pleasantries. So this year, I'm very excited for our musical. Although it may get me fired, I'm doing it for the art! So this year, our show will be..."

He smiled malevolently, taking pleasure in the way that everyone was holding their breath, leaning forward in their seats.

" _The Rocky Horror Show_!" The excitement exploded, applause and cheers erupting, some people shouting "Its finally my time to shine!" while others said in confused voices, "I've never seen that movie, is it good?" Mr. Collins had already casually gone back to his desk, and was flipping through some papers as everyone chattered, including Anna.

"Oh my goodness, Cas, I'm so excited! Are you excited? Please tell me you are. Oh my gosh, I want to be Janet soooooo badly!" She screeched. Cas tuned her out, already combing through his mental files of songs that he had practiced over summer, looking for the perfect one to audition with. He had to be Dr. Frank N. Furter. He _had to._  

* * *

Auditions were two weeks after the first day of school. Cas and Anna had signed up to audition on the first day of school, and since then, Cas had heard Anna's audition song at least twelve times. The pair, plus Gabe and Balthazar -who were also dying to audition- had watched the movie at least twice every night. Cas was perfect for Dr. Frank N. Furter. He knew it. He could _feel_ it. He knew all the songs by heart, and was constantly murmuring "Sweet Transvestite" to himself. He was ready to audition, had been ready since July, and when the day came and he sat in the hall, waiting for his name to be called, he wasn't nervous at all.

He went in the room and saw Mr. Collins sitting at a table with Nestor on one side, and a skinny kid named Garth on the other. Mr. Collins smiled, "Ah, Castiel, just the person I wanted to see." This statement confused Cas greatly, yet he couldn't fight the swell of pride that rose up and showed in his smile.

"What do you mean, sir?" Cas asked politely, hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries. He was now standing in the center of the "stage" (a cleared area of floor in the classroom), and Mr. Collins was directly in front of him, with Cas' resume open on the table. "Well, when I envision a show, sometimes I see certain students as certain characters. Now, I'm not going to name any specifics, but please try your best, and I hope this works out for both of us." He smiled again. So Cas took a deep breath, did the formal introduction, opened his mouth, and sang.

* * *

The call-back list was posted on the website, a day after Cas auditioned. It had been eating away at him since he walked out of the classroom where the auditions were held, and he felt like throwing up as he went to Mr. Collins' teacher page. "Oh gosh, what if they didn't like me? What if I didn't even get a _call back_???" Cas asked nervously, the soothing circles Michael was rubbing on his back not helping at all. Michael and Lucifer were leaning over Cas' shoulders, waiting to see the call-back list too. They had known how much this show meant to Cas, and were there for moral support. Well, Michael was -Lucifer was there to jeer at Cas if he wasn't on the list. The page loaded and there they were; the names. It read:

**After many exciting and well-done auditions, here are the people we would like to see again tomorrow evening:**

**Jessica Moore, Victor Henricksen, Ash Lindberg, Andy Gallagher, Ava Wilson, Lisa Braeden, Castiel Novak, Anna Milton, Gabriel Speight Jr., Becky Rosen, Gwen Campbell, Adam Milligan, Pamela Barnes, Bela Talbot, Balthazar Roche, Ruby Padaleck, Dean Winchester, Lilith Boecher, Richard Roman, Tessa McKeon, Madison Vaugier, Chuck Shurley, Eve Maxwell, Charlie Bradbury, Kevin Tran**

**We apologize to anyone who did not make it this year, but we encourage you to keep auditioning! For the rest of you, congratulations! Be prepared to do cold reading tomorrow at call backs.**

Cas couldn't breathe. He'd done it! He made it to call backs! And so did his friends! He really had stopped reading past Balthazar's name, for his grin was too big to contain, and the whoops and hollers his brothers were making were all too distracting. "This calls for celebratory ice cream!" yelled Lucifer as Michael shouted in agreement, and the three brothers left the house to buy Cas the biggest ice cream sunday they could find. 

* * *

Cas knew the movie. He knew the songs, he knew Dr. Frank N. Furter. He was ready for these cold reads. At least, that's what he had thought before he had actually stepped into the theater where call backs were being held. Anna was at his side making sure he knew just how much she felt like vomiting with nerves, when Cas decided he agreed with her as he lay eyes on  _him._ There was Dean Winchester, sitting with the other students who auditioned, currently talking very charmingly to Lisa Braeden. What was he doing here? Cas hadn't seen his name on the list! He was panicking, because this? This could not be his life.

But he didn't have very much more time to panic, for Mr. Collins was already calling for everyone to take their seats. Cas made sure that he, Anna, Gabe, and Balthazar were seated very far from Dean. It may have been childish, but what was Cas supposed to do? So they sat down, but Cas' eyes kept wandering over to where Dean was sitting next to Lisa and a red headed girl. He forced his eyes to look at his teacher when he spoke, calling for all the girls to go on stage. So Anna left his side, flashing him a nervous grin, and he sat and watched the girls cold read. Then Mr. Collins called for the boys to join the girls on stage, and all the students stood in a line on stage, pairing from the outside-in. They read scenes that required one boy and one girl, and when everyone had gone and they'd done three different scenes, Mr. Collins tells all the girls that they are now excused and asks that the boys remain on stage. 

Cas waves goodbye to Anna, and stands on stage waiting, not allowing himself to look at his competitors. Mr. Collins stands in front of them, "Okay, now, which of you boys are gay or bi or other and have no problem being with a boy in front of the whole school?" The guys all glanced sideways, some shrugged, some started to shake their heads with wide eyes, looking close to vomiting. But most surprising was when Senior Dean Winchester shrugged and was the first to proudly raise his hand. Cas' eyes grew wide, and if life were a  _Looney Toons_ cartoon, Cas' jaw would literally be on the floor. He couldn't believe it, but once again, he didn't have time to think about it for very long before Mr. Collins demanded everyone's attention again. "Alright boys, calm down. Those of you who raised your hands or if you know that I know your situation, please stay on stage. The rest, you are now excused." Four boys left, leaving only seven, most of which were straight but didn't actually care. Gabe and Balthazar were still there with Cas. Mr. Collins sized them all up. Then he called for Gabe to do a scene with a boy with a bad mullet. He had Mullet Kid do a scene with another boy. Then he stepped back, looked at Cas, looked at Dean, and then nodded and announced that the boys were excused.

* * *

  **After impressive call backs and much deliberation, here is the cast for this year's musical, _The Rocky Horror Show!_**

**Brad- Chuck Shurley**

**Janet- Anna Milton**

**Dr. Frank N. Furter- Castiel Novak**

**Rocky- Dean Winchester**

**Riff Raff- Gabriel Speight Jr.**

**Magenta- Ruby Padaleck**

**Columbia- Charlie Bradbury**

**Eddie- Ash Lindburg**

**Dr. Everett V. Scott- Richard Roman**

**The Criminologist- Balthazar Roche**

**Ralph Hapschatt- Kevin Tran**

**Betty Munroe Hapschatt- Jessica Moore**

**And to everyone else who made it to call backs, welcome to the ensemble! Hope to see you all on Monday, after school!**

**Its gonna be a good show, folks!**

 

 


	6. His Eyes Are Bright

Cas was panicking. Now, this was something that he did a lot, yes, but this was real  _panic_. School had just ended, and he was walking towards the Performing Arts Center for the musical's first meeting. Each step made his panic grow worse. Most people in his position would be ecstatic right now, because, hello, he basically got the lead part in the show! But alas, Castiel was not ecstatic at all. For he was stuck with a romantic interest in the show-

Played by his  _actual romantic interest._

He'd read the cast list probably twenty times over in the first ten minutes it was posted. And each time, his heart fluttered when he read  **Rocky- Dean Winchester**. It was ridiculous to act that way over a guy he'd met and talked to only twice before, but those two times were just enough to make him swoon completely. Meg had teased him about it at lunch earlier that day, recalling how their date was like a three-way and saying completely childish things like, "Ready to see your boy-toy after school?" with a completely obscene wink. Cas had only been able to blush furiously and mutter a "shut up, Meg." The rest of his friends weren't any better either. It was terrible. And so now that he was only down the hall from the drama classroom, all of their stupid taunts and jokes and winks about freaking Dean Winchester came flooding back into his memory. He stopped in front of the door, hearing the voices and the laughter coming from the other side. He closed his eyes,  _he's just a guy, Cas, just a guy,_ took a deep breath, and walked in.

What he was not expecting was the loud applause he received. Whoops and hollers came from every direction, there were cheers and clapping. Mr. Collins came up to him with a smile, and patted his shoulder. Cas couldn't resist, "Why are you all cheering for me?" Everybody laughed. Mr. Collins' smile grew wider, "Cause you're Dr. Frank N. Furter, Cas!" Cas smiled wide as his friends came up and congratulated him. Eventually the cheering died down, and everybody went back to whatever they were doing before Cas had walked in. Cas didn't have time to look for Dean before Anna and Gabe were pulling him down into a seat and huddling around him. Cas opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Anna talked over him. 

"Cas, not to alarm you, but Flannel Boy may or may not be walking towards us right now." Cas' eyes grew wide and he forced himself to breathe. Suddenly, the boy was right in front of Cas, smiling at him like he was the best thing he's ever seen. 

"Well, if it isn't the blue eyed boy." Dean's smile had some sort of magic over him, for he found words easily, the complete opposite of what he would've imagined happening. 

"Well, if it isn't Rocky Horror. You're practically the star of the show! I didn't even know you were an actor." Cas could feel himself smiling one of his special smiles, but Dean's smile faltered. 

"Yeah, I'm really not an actor," said Dean, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, come on, Rocky hardly says anything." Dean laughed a little sadly. Cas wanted to hear him laugh for the rest of eternity. 

"Well, I'm sure that you're great," Cas smiled bigger, hoping to bring the corners of Dean's mouth into a smile again. It worked.

Something twinkled in Dean's eye before he said, "I guess we'll see how I do wearing nothing but a golden Speedo." Cas suddenly burst with laughter, and Dean began to laugh too. Cas enjoyed Dean's laugh so much that he kept laughing with Dean until he was clutching his stomach, and Dean had fallen into the seat next to him, wiping tears from under his eyes. The boys turned to each other, still smiling too big, watering blue eyes staring into watering green ones. Cas was amazed by how easy it was for him to be with this boy that he barely knew. Sitting next to Dean was honestly one of the most easy things Cas had ever done. It made something in his chest flutter.

Mr. Collins chose then to begin the meeting, calling for the cast's attention. Everyone sat down in seats, and that's when Cas realized that Gabe and Anna were no longer with him. His head whipped around to where they were sitting two rows behind, Anna intensely giving Cas a thumbs-up, and Gabriel winking so much his eye looked close to twitching. Cas rolled his eyes, turning back around to face the front, as scripts were passed out. His face still hurt. 

* * *

 Mr. Collins read the cast list out loud, and they all began to read the show together, everyone as their character. They skipped over the songs, saving Cas some humiliation. He hadn't really realized all the innuendo's that his character said, and that he would now have to say. Cas' face grew more red with every suggestive line between him and Dean -Dr. Frank and Rocky- and, of course, Dean would always choose those moments to shift in his chair, or brush his leg ever so slightly against Cas'. Cas couldn't breathe by the time Mr. Collins announced that the meeting for the day was over, and that everyone could now head home. Dean turned to look at him as everyone packed up their things. 

"Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow, Cas." Dean smiled, and so by default, so did Cas. 

"Yeah, I'll see ya," Cas said, if not a little bit breathless. Dean winked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, and left the classroom, glancing back over his shoulder to only smile at Cas again. It took all of three seconds before he was swarmed by Gabriel, Balthazar, and Anna, all three screeching in his ear. 

"Oh my  _God_  , you guys are adorable-"

"He was checking you out, Cassie, you practically  _see_ his boner-"

"Cas, my man, did ya get the digits, come on, you can tell Gaby-Baby-"

"GUYS, PLEASE SHUT UP," Cas yelled over their noise.

"Yes, shut up and leave my classroom please," interrupted Mr. Collins. Cas sent up a small prayer as the rest of his friends frowned and shuffled out.

* * *

 

Lucifer was late. Very late. The sun had been setting when Cas and his friends had left the Performing Arts Center, but now it was down. The parking lot lights had come on, and it was cold. It was more than cold; Cas was  _freezing_. His friends were all long gone by now, and Lucifer wouldn't answer any of his texts.  _Probably forgot about me and decided to smoke something,_  Cas thought as he decided to just walk home. He was almost to the houses by the school when he heard the roar of an engine from behind him. He turned around to see a smooth, black, 1967 Impala pull up next to him. The window rolled down to show a lanky boy with long brown hair. He smiled at Cas, and then Cas saw Dean lean over the boy to smile at Cas. Cas was suddenly very warm.

"Need a lift?" 

Cas wasn't about to say no. He barely managed a "yes" through his chattering teeth. 

"Okay, Sammy, you're in the back." The brunette -Sammy, apparently- looked incredulous. 

"No way! I always get shot gun!" 

The boys kept bickering while Cas just stood by the car, freezing his ass off, until Sammy finally got out with a huff. Cas gratefully slid into the front seat, immediately getting warmed up by the car's heater and the worn leather seat. Dean was practically beaming at Cas as Sam slammed the rear door closed. 

"Cas, this is," Dean smoothed his hand over the car's dash, "this is my baby. Oh, and that weird kid is my brother Sam." 

"Jerk," piped up Sam from the back seat. Cas could practically hear the eye-roll. 

"Bitch," Dean shot back, smiling. He winked at Cas, and Cas had to physically fight down a blush. Dean switched the car into gear and said, "Well, where to, Cas?" 

Cas clutched his bag to his chest as the car began to drive. "I'm, uh, I'm not far from here. Just over the freeway, and down to the houses by Heaven's Court Road." Dean nodded and pressed his foot to the pedal a little harder, moving his right hand to turn up the volume dial, letting a heavy guitar sound begin to play out of the speakers. 

"What is this?" Cas asked, not quite able to place what it was that they were listening to.

Dean turned to look at him with disbelief, "Don't tell me you've  _never_ heard Led Zeppelin." Cas' face was blank. 

"Oh my GOD!" Dean turned back to the road, turning up the music a little bit more. "You, my friend, are about to get blown  _away_ by the gift that is Led Zeppelin."

Sam laughed from the back seat, "Cas, just to let you know, that is a _complete_ exaggeration." Dean gasped in offense.

"No its not!" Cas just laughed at the brothers, looking through the windshield as he settled into the sound of the guitar and the thrum of the engine under the warm leather. 

* * *

 

Dean watched Cas walk up the drive way. Cas turned over his shoulder to offer a small wave and a smile before he stepped into his large house. 

"God, just make out with him already," said Sam, as he slid back into the front seat. Dean fixed his eyes on his steering wheel. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He clenched his jaw as they drove back out of the neighborhood.

"Really, Dean? You made me get in the back seat."

"So?" Dean was still fixedly watching the road in front of him. 

"So? You never do that. For anyone." Dean could see Sam studying him out of the corner of his eye. Dean wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right -even though he was. Sam just sighed.  

"Whatever. But you owe me ten bucks and a milkshake if you end up kissing him before this musical thing is over." Sam smirked when Dean glanced at him. 

Dean couldn't help it; he smiled. "Deal."

 


	7. He Couldn't Wait To Get Away

Cas closed his front door softly behind himself, leaning back against it as he smiled to himself. He heard the loud roar of the Impala drive away, the sound growing distant as Dean and his brother Sam drove home. He began to drift towards the stairs in his house, feeling like he was floating. Michael tried to say something, but it just sounded like nothing to Cas as he wandered to his bedroom door. He didn't see the weird look Michael had on his face at Cas' strange behavior. Cas closed his bedroom door with a soft click, shuffling to his bed to flop his backpack down onto the unmade covers. He started to pull off his cargo jacket, and he faintly smelt the leather interior of the muscle car he was just sitting in. It made him smile. 

He liked Dean. A lot. It was just a crush, and Cas may have felt a tiny bit naive thinking this, but it seemed as if he had cared for Dean his whole life. Had known him his whole life; that's just how easily Dean had fitted himself into Castiel's small universe.

But he was getting ahead of himself. He hardly knew Dean; well, not enough, in his opinion. He was so eager to get to know Dean more, that in contrast to the reluctant steps he had taken on his way to rehearsal the previous day, he had a small, private bound to his step walking over to the Performing Arts Center. He smiled cheerily when he entered the classroom to see the cast milling about, his friends all coming to greet him. He would be lying if he said that his heart hadn't quickened minutely when he saw Dean. He'd also be lying if he said that he hadn't noticed the way Dean's face maybe-sort-of-kinda lit up upon seeing Cas in the classroom. The two greeted each other with large grin's on their faces, and it was easy when they began to talk. It was easy when Dean teased Cas about the mud all over Cas' black Converse. It was easy when they sat next to each other again when the meeting began. 

* * *

 

They finished reading the script as a group, and for the next two weeks they would be working on the songs and their singing, according to Mr. Collins' schedule. Now this made Cas nervous all over again.

He walked into the classroom, so nervous that he was almost shaking. His friends immediately knew that he was panicking, so they sat him down, Gabriel rubbing soothing circles into Cas' upper back, and Anna murmuring small encouragements. Garth, one of the assistant directors, walked extravagantly into the room at that moment, pulling off his Aviator sunglasses and throwing a stack of music sheets onto a table. 

"Those are your songs," he said loudly to the whole class. "Get one, find a chair, and lets sing!" He did a weird little cheer, and everyone began to meander over to where he had thrown down the distraught papers. Cas still wasn't calm enough, and was surprised when Dean was suddenly standing in front of him, holding out the song sheets. 

"I got you the songs," Dean said by way of greeting, giving Cas an almost-shy smile before sitting next to Cas. Cas felt himself relax a little.

"Hello Dean," he said, eyes crinkling at the corners because of his smile. Dean returned the smile. 

"Hey, Cas." 

Garth cut in loudly, "GO TO PAGE TEN, WE ARE STARTING WITH 'OVER AT THE FRANKENSTEIN PLACE'." Dean laughed and stood as everyone else did the same, including Cas. They did vocal warm ups, Garth and his strange sock puppet making sure that they all felt comfortable singing with everyone else. The cast didn't sound bad together at all. It made Cas smile when he heard Dean singing -or, at least trying to sing. He wasn't a bad singer, he just tended to do it under his breath, murmuring the notes as he got the feel of the song, his brow furrowed. Cas sang loudly, glad that he had no solos yet and that he got to sing with the others. 

Anna and Chuck were the perfect fit for Janet and Brad, singing well together when they rehearsed "Dammit Janet". The same went for Gabriel and Ruby, both completely digging their characters when the cast sang "Time Warp". The cast were all enthusiastic, singing loudly with vigor, channeling their voices from the pits of their stomachs. The first singing rehearsal went great, and when everyone packed up for the day, Dean said as much.

"No, seriously Cas, your voice is great," Dean said for probably the fourth time. Cas was already blushing. 

"No, Dean, I'm really not that great. I just have a normal voice, that's all," Cas replied earnestly, ducking his head shyly when he tucked his papers into his backpack. Dean was shaking his head.

"Naw, your voice has somethin' special to it. That's probably why you got the lead role." Dean winked. Cas could only blush harder, attempting to cover it up by rolling his eyes.

"Whatever Dean." Dean beamed at him. 

"Hey, Cas, do you need a ride home again? I have the room," Dean was abashedly looking down at his shuffling feet. Cas opened his mouth, considering taking the offer right away, then he snapped his mouth shut. He didn't  _need_ the lift; Lucifer was already parked in the parking lot. Cas ruefully shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, Dean, but that won't be necessary," Cas pretended not to notice the way Dean's face fell. "My brother is already here to get me."

"Oh, yeah, cool, that's cool, it's not a problem," Dean affirmed. "I'll see ya tomorrow then, Cas." He smiled, then left, leaving Cas with Anna and Gabriel.

* * *

 Garth wanted to rehearse "Sweet Transvestite" first. 

"Oh, okay, yeah," Cas agreed dumbly. He was going to sing an entire song by himself, with only background vocals. It would be an understatement to say he was nervous at the  _least._  

Garth began to play the track, looking at Cas when it was his cue. Cas held his sheet music in front of his face, feeling every eyeball in the room, and he began to quietly sing the song. The music was cut off. There was a sock puppet pulling down the sheet music that was Cas' shield.

"Cas, we can't hear you," said the puppet, its button eyes accusing. Cas swallowed, "I know."

"Then  _sing_  Cassie, dearest!" Shouted Balthazar from where he was standing two rows back. Cas swallowed again, then nodded his head. The puppet left and the track began to play again. Cas squared his shoulders, held up his chin, and imagined that he was alone in his room, singing along to the movie.

He hit every note perfectly.

He even got into it a little, growling at all the right times, forgetting about anyone else. That wasn't fellow students singing back up, that wasn't Anna and Chuck, that was Brad and Janet. And he wasn't Cas anymore -he was Dr. Frank N. Furter himself. The song ended, and what met his ears was silence. Then, all of a sudden, everyone simultaneously burst into applause, cheering and shouting their praise for "Castiel! The star of our show!"

* * *

 

They practiced two more songs after they finished applauding Cas, and then the day was over.

"Great job Cas!" Gabe said as he slapped Cas' shoulder. Anna squeeled, "You were so good!" Cas could only blush and quietly thank them. They both said farewell and left the class, leaving only a few cast members still milling about. Cas timidly faced Dean, who was packing his backpack in the seat next to Cas. 

"Hey, Dean," Cas began as Dean looked up at him. "Would you, ah, would you mind giving me a ride home? Lucifer can't pick me up today." Cas grimaced and looked away shyly, picking a spot on the floor to look at. Dean could only smile, eyes wrinkling in the corners. 

"Sure thing, Cas, it's no problem. Anything for the star of our show." Dean's grin spread across his face. Cas couldn't help but smile back. 

They exited the class together, saying goodbye to Mr. Collins and some other cast members. They walked out into the parking lot, Cas following Dean to the shiny black car Dean owned. 

"It's actually my dad's," Dean explained as they got closer to where the vehicle in question was parked. "But he never drives it, so it's basically mine." Dean patted the car affectionately before opening the driver's side door, and sliding in at the same time Cas slid into shotgun. It was evening time and the sun was out of sight, leaving a deep blue sky only dotted with bright stars and pink clouds. The car was warm compared to the night chill, and Cas was grateful for the heater as they pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the parking lot. However, Dean went in the opposite direction of Cas' house, causing Castiel's brow to furrow. 

 "Dean, you're going the wrong way."

"No I'm not."

"Dean. Where are we going."

"Ice cream."

"Dean..."

"Come on, Cas," Dean said, looking away from the road for a moment. "Let me get you some ice cream."

Cas paused. "Why?" He asked softly.

Dean flashed him one of his winning smiles. "Cause you're the star of the show, Cas."

And that's how Cas ended up sitting in a booth across from Flannel Boy in some old diner. The place was occupied by a few patrons, a few old couples here and there. A girl in a short dress and an apron skated up to them, asking for their orders. Dean looked at Cas, "What kind of dessert do you like?"

Cas smiled and looked at the girl, "We'll have one of your ice cream sundaes." 

"And some apple pie, if you have it," Dean added.

The girl smiled after jotting down their order. "You got it sweet cheeks," she said before rolling away.

Cas looked at Dean after she left, "Pie?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that. Pie is the best." Dean said with a grin as he leaned on the table with his elbows, looking at Cas. Cas would've asked him what was wrong, but he had a thought. "Hey... where's your brother?" 

"Oh, Sammy? He's in band. He had a jazz concert tonight." 

Cas nodded, "Hm. I didn't know that. What does he play?"

Dean had a glint in his eye, a "proud big brother" look on his face that Cas had seen on his own brothers' faces. "He plays the baritone saxophone. Real good at it too."

"Yeah?" Cas asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Dean was grinning ear to ear.

"And what about your other family?" Cas asked. If it were possible, Dean's face shown brighter. He launched into a speech about Sam and Sam's girlfriend, Jessica, who was actually in the musical. He talked about his mom and the amazing food that she made. But when Cas asked about his dad, Dean's face minutely closed off. "Yeah... dad's.. dad." Cas could tell he didn't want to stay on the topic, so he asked another question.

"So, you had told me that you're not really an actor. Why are you doing the show then?" Dean's face was immediately relieved, glad to have something else to think about. 

"Sam wanted me to do it. He was saying something about me needing to get more involved since its my senior year, and I'll do anything for that kid. So I talked to my friend Jo about it, and she said that I should audition, so... here we are." 

Cas smiled, "Well, like I told you, you must be better than you think you are, cause you did get a very important role."

Dean blushed.  _Blushed._ He opened his mouth to retort, but the waitress was back with a very impressive ice cream sundae and a large slice of pie. "Alright, boys, here ya go," said the girl as she set down their dessert. "Enjoy," she said before skating away once more. 

"Wow," said Cas, picking up his spoon, eye balling the size of the scoops of ice cream in the bowl in front of him.

" _Wow,_ " Dean groaned as he shoveled in a generous bite of the apple pie. Cas stared; he couldn't help it. Dean's eyes had rolled back as he chewed, and the appreciative noises he was making were... were...  _obscene._  Cas swallowed as he felt his eyes bulge. One of Dean's eyes popped open when he finished chewing, looking at Cas, who was still looking at him. Cas blushed furiously but couldn't look away. Dean opened his other eye, locking his gaze with Cas' as he reached across the table and plucked the cherry off of the whipped cream on Cas' sundae. He put the whole cherry in his mouth, and within seconds he held the stem between his teeth; it was a perfect knot. Dean had a shit-eating grin on his face, and Cas just laughed and kicked him in the shin under the table. _  
_

"Ow!" Dean yelled, dropping his fork in a loud clatter on the table so that he could cradle his shin in mock-agony. Cas just laughed harder, and soon, Dean was laughing along with him.

* * *

 

Cas' bowl of ice cream had been cleared away, and that was left of Dean's pie was a few crumbs on the table. The boys were still engrossed in conversation, not taking note of the fact that there was no one else left in the diner besides the manager and their waitress. It wasn't until Michael called Cas, that he realized just how late it was.

"Where the hell are you???" Barked Michael as soon as Cas picked up his phone.

"Uhhhh... I'm uh, I'm in a diner." Cas probably should have elaborated further, but he was terrified. 

" _With who,_ " Michael asked, voice positively menacing. Dean was looking at Cas from across the table now, his face showing his concern.

"I'm uh, I'm- I'm with Dean."

"And why aren't you here?" Michael's tone was impatient. 

"I don't- I don't know."

" _Castiel, it is_  eleven _o'clock at night, get your ass_  home." Michael hung up. Cas' face was pale. Dean looked at his wrist watch, "Shit, we gotta go."

Dean left money on the table and they left, nodding goodbye to the workers. Cas felt embarrassed as they walked to Dean's car. When they got in, Dean started the car, but they didn't move. Cas looked up from where he was twiddling his thumbs. Dean was just smiling at him. 

"What?" Cas asked, confused. 

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble." He was still smiling, making the words seem insincere. 

"My brother is just overreacting, its a Friday night, I'm not gonna get in _that_ much trouble," said Cas lamely, trying to recover his dignity. Dean was still smiling. 

"But if it means anything... I'm glad you let me buy you ice cream." Cas had never seen a smile so big as the one Dean was wearing. It made Cas smile in return.

"I'm glad you did, too."


	8. And I Bet That Juliet Was Just the Icing On the Cake

Cas was so angry he could throw up. He stood in the stage wings, tapping his toe impatiently, watching the action on stage. 

Mr. Collins grabbed both of Dean's hands and placed them on Anna's sides, rather closely to her chest. Too closely for Castiel to feel comfortable. Who was he kidding.

Castiel was  _jealous_. 

He had been getting so close to Dean, texting everyday and even the occasional call. They were almost always together during rehearsals, working on-stage together, and even when they weren't needed on stage yet, they talked in the wings. Dean began to hang out at Cas' locker during school, and Cas did the same at Dean's locker. Cas knew that he could easily call Dean his best friend, and Dean would say the same.

Cas even began to get hints of maybe something  _more_. He could see it in the way Dean looked at him, a  _something_ glowing in his eyes. Anna claimed that all the signs were there with the way Dean wanted to constantly spend time with the sophomore, carrying his books and such; little mundane things like that, that made Anna and Charlie -a girl in the cast- screech with excitement.

Yet here they were, rehearsing "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me" which was a song between Janet and Rocky, and Anna was looking at Dean with that  _look_ , and Cas was fuming. He felt betrayed by Anna, and that was bad enough in itself.

But then there was  _Dean's_ face.

He had this sort of smirk on his face, and when Anna would sing and do a twist like Mr. Collins directed, his tongue would dart out and wet his bottom lip. His eyes managed to sneak in a few rakes over her form, a meager eight inches away from him. Anna sang the song to the track, and Dean was acting as Rocky. Rocky was supposed to be interested in Janet, seeing a woman for the first time. Yet, Cas couldn't help but feel like he wasn't acting. It stung, which only made Cas more angry.

Why was he jealous? Why should he be? Dean was his best friend, nothing more than that. Dean was free to be interested in girls. But  _Anna?_ That hurt like someone had punched Cas in the stomach, and now Cas was rasping and fighting for air. His attitude had been charged from the moment that Mr. Collins called for them to start blocking/rehearsing this scene, and now none of his friends were sitting near him, most people in the opposite wing or in one of the corners, shooting Cas looks as he continued to glare on stage. Suddenly, someone plopped into the seat next to him, and he caught a flash of bright ginger hair out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over to see Charlie glancing between Cas and Dean on stage, her chin propped on her fist. She sighed dreamily, and Cas bristled.

"What." Cas' voice was flat.

Charlie sighed again, her eyes twinkling. "Oh, its nothing Cas."

"I don't believe you. I've been a no-go zone for the past half hour and then you decide to sit next to me. What do you want." Cas' arms crossed tighter on his chest. Charlie was just looking at him now, the lights from the stage casting a contrasting shadow on her face. 

"You really like him don't you?" Cas' head whipped over to look at her, his mouth opening and his eyes bulged. This only made Charlie smirk more. Cas could hardly find words.

"I, uh, er, uh, what- what do you- what , er, I don't," Cas continued to blubber, his head shaking in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Charlie said smartly. Then she was gone, striding to the backstage door, her red hair swaying behind her. Cas stared after her, mouth still agape. He could faintly hear Mr. Collins calling for the entire cast to be onstage for notes, but he was still frozen to his chair, his arms now swinging loosely at his sides. It wasn't until Dean came into focus in front of him that he snapped out of it.

"Hey, hey, Cas. Earth to Cas. Buddy, you in there?" Dean was waving his hands in front of Cas' face, and when Cas' eyes landed on Dean's face, he went from stunned to angry very  _very_ fast. Cas stood up, making him very close to Dean's face,  _his stupid, stupid face, that makes faces at Anna, stupid stupid,_ and Cas was glaring. Dean's pleasant smile melted from his features, leaving a confused expression in its wake. 

"Cas? What's going on buddy?" Dean looked wary, and very aware of the distance between his body and Cas' -which was minimal. 

"Nothing, Dean," Cas spat, and then a sarcastic smile graced his face. "Nothing at all." 

Then Cas turned and stalked on stage, leaving Dean balking behind him in the wing.

* * *

 When Castiel holds a grudge, he  _holds a grudge_. Dean had been trying everyday to ask what was wrong. Cas didn't come to his locker anymore, wouldn't answer his phone for a text or a call, and Dean was getting frustrated. It had been three days since they had first blocked "Touch-a" and now all Dean got from Cas was the cold shoulder. Cas didn't sit next to him anymore, he would hardly look at him unless they were acting, but even then his gaze was cold, the vibrancy of his blue-blue eyes gone flat. Dean was at a loss for what had happened.

"God, what happened to you?" said Sam, one evening after a very irritating rehearsal. Dean had just walked through the garage door and into the kitchen, his shoulders hunched. His mom was cooking dinner, and Sam was doing homework at the table, their dad no where to be seen. Dean just scowled at Sam's remark. 

"Now, Dean, don't look at your brother like that," chided Mary from where she stood in front of the stove, resting her spatula on her hip. Dean's shoulders relaxed just a little as he opened their fridge. 

"Dean Winchester, you close that fridge right now," his mother scolded. Dean closed it, defeated, feeling a headache coming on as he rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" His mother cooed. 

"Is this about Cas? I haven't seen you guys hangout lately," Sam put in. Dean shot him a glare, a small pang hitting from inside his chest because of Sam's question.

"Who's Cas?" Mary asked from behind the counter, watching as Dean slumped at the table. 

"He's Dean's best friend. He's a sophomore, like me. I'm pretty sure Dean is in love with him," Sam deadpanned. 

" _Sam_ ," Dean growled, feeling his face heat up. _Well, great, Sam just came out to his own mother for him,_ Dean thought miserably. And now, Mary wasn't an oblivious woman, it had just never been said out in the open what Dean's sexuality was. Sam's statement didn't phase her at all.

"Well, what's going on with Cas, Dean?" She asked calmly, ignoring her eldest son's fierce blush. Dean sighed wearily.

"He won't talk to me. Ever since rehearsal four days ago, he's been ignoring me and I can't figure out what happened." Dean scratched at the table top.  

"Well, was there anything that happened at rehearsal?" Sam questioned, his eyebrows raised in concern. Dean wracked his mind for anything.

"I don't know Sammy, we were just blocking a song between Janet and Rocky, and I had to touch Anna, the girl that plays Janet. And then he got all up in my face afterwards and said nothing was wrong, and then he wouldn't talk to me," Dean said exasperatedly. "Maybe he likes Anna? I mean, they are really good friends and he talks about her and stuff." Dean scratched his head.

"Oh, Dean..." Said his mom before she turned around to stir the vegetables, a small smile on her face. Sam had the same amused look on his face, a grin spreading across his features. Dean studied them both, watching as his mother chuckled quietly from her position above the stove. 

"What? What is it?" Dean questioned, his temper becoming short.

"Dean, you need to talk to him," said Sam from his seat at the table. 

"I've tried!" Dean tugged on his hair at the nape of his neck. "Believe me, I've  _tried_." His mother turned around.

"Try  _harder,_ _"_ His mother smiled fondly. Then they all heard the dull rumble of a car pulling into the drive way, and their faces paled. Mary's face turned to stone.

"Boys, go wash up for dinner. And set the table," She said. Dean nodded gravely, Sam already packing up his homework supplies.

* * *

It had been two weeks of miserable school days and rehearsals since Dean's conversation with Sam and his mom. He had had enough. It was a Friday, rain pouring down fiercely.

They were packing up after a successful rehearsal, and Dean had his eye on Cas, watching him pack his things, talk to his friends, then Cas began to leave the theater. Charlie appeared right by Dean out of the blue, and sighed.

"Go get him," was all she had to whisper before Dean was chasing Castiel out of the auditorium. When he made it through the front doors of the theater lobby, he was hit by an onslaught of rain drops falling from the darkened evening sky, the faintest traces of orange hitting the clouds from the city lights. He could feel the water already soaking through the front of his shirt where his jacket didn't protect him. But he pressed on, looking around for Cas. Castiel was already halfway to the front gates of the school. He shouted, "Cas!" Before he began to jog, more rain wetting his face. He shouted for Cas a few more times as he got closer, and Cas finally turned around right when Dean caught up.

"Dean?" Came Cas' gruff yet confused reply, squinting through the sheets of rain. They stood facing each other under a parking lot street lamp, illuminating their faces in the night. They were soaked to the bone, the rain unrelenting. Dean huffed after his jog, his breath showing in the cold and wet air. Cas' eyeliner was smeared and running under his eyes, his hair clinging to his scalp and framing his face. His eyes reflected the orange of the street lights, making the wet pavement's shine a far cry from the radiance that poured from Castiel's too-blue eyes. Dean was captivated. 

"What do you want, Dean?" Cas asked impatiently, wondering why Dean was just staring at him in the middle of the rain. Dean's head shook shortly.

"I, uh- I wanted to talk to you," Dean stated.

"Yes?" Cas said, fighting to keep from rolling his eyes.

Dean rushed, "What happened? I mean, with us? You don't talk to me anymore Cas."

_Now_ Cas rolled his eyes. "Why should I talk to you? You seemed perfectly fine talking to Anna." 

Dean gaped, " _Anna_??? This is about  _Anna???_ "

Cas crossed his arms, "Well, yeah." The rain still poured. Cas shuffled his feet.

"Why??? Do you like her?" Dean asked, a  _something_ crawling up his throat and into his tone of voice.

It was Cas' turn to gape. "No! Of course not! Why would I like Anna? Dean, I'm gay!"

They were silent. Cas' eyes grew impossibly wide as what he had said registered. He figured that just standing there just made things worse, so he turned around and began to briskly walk away. 

"Cas, wait!" Dean grabbed his arm and spun him back around. They were so close.

"Cas..." Dean whispered. "Cas, do you-" Dean grimaced.

"Do you like me?"

The words fluttered out on the ghost of a breath. Dean eyes were wide, green-green eyes that made Cas think of grass on a summer night's walk home. That seemed like years ago, ages ago. Dean stepped closer, much, much closer until Cas could feel Dean's breath on his rain-soaked face.

"I-" Cas couldn't think of how to reply, what with Dean looking at him like  _that_. 

Cas whispered, "You're a fucking idiot."

He could see the words ghost across Dean's lips. Dean smiled slightly at Cas' words, as he brought his hand up to the side of Castiel's face, his thumb making its home on Cas' prominent cheekbone. Cas gasped slightly, his eyes wide as he melted into Dean's green ones, which flicked down to Cas' mouth. The rain fell between them, fat drops landing on Cas' unfurled bottom lip.

Then Cas couldn't feel the rain at all.

Dean had brought their mouths together, their lips colliding, trapping water between their faces. Their mouths moved together, a slip and slide of lips, as their eyes fluttered closed. Cas brought his arms up to wrap around Dean's neck, and Dean gripped the fabric of Cas' jacket at his sides, and they were  _so close,_ so incredibly close that Cas couldn't find where he ended and Dean began, where the rain was and where they were, where the outside changed to the inside.

Dean's mouth was a warm contrast to the bitter cold of the storm that raged on around them, his arms a safe refuge from the rain. Cas wanted to live inside that warmth forever, he wanted to live in the place that was  _Dean_ with his old cars and younger brothers and loud rock and roll. So when Dean's mouth drew away with Cas' bottom lip between his teeth, Cas chased back after Dean's retreating face, kissing him chastely once, twice, three times before he had to catch his breath. The two boys drew away, but not too far, not so far that green eyes couldn't melt into blues. Dean smiled, and Cas felt the need to kiss that smile, so he did. He could feel Dean's smile stretch wider against his mouth, and Cas began to smile too. 

Thunder rumbled from above their heads, and Cas laughed, throwing his head back to let the rain drops hit his smiling face. Dean continued to stare at this beautiful, beautiful boy that had somehow managed to steal his heart, and he couldn't even remember when. It felt like Dean had cared for Cas his whole life, had known Cas his whole life, that's just how easy it was to have this boy in his arms. 

"We should get out of this rain before either of us get sick," said Dean. Cas looked at him and his smile touched his eyes as he laughed lightly.

"Yes, we probably should," he agreed. 

"I know of this diner. They serve really good ice cream sundaes," Dean said with a twinkle in eye.

"Really? I don't think I've ever been," Cas played along as Dean pulled away, dragging his arms down Cas' sides and down to his hands, tugging him towards the beast of a vehicle parked somewhere not too far. They walked together, but then the rain began to pour  _harder_ and Cas let out a loud, war cry-like shout, breaking out into a run towards the Impala, Dean whooping behind him. They slid into the car, the engine roaring to life with the twist of Dean's keys, the boys grinning wildly at each other. 

"You Shook Me All Night Long" by ACDC blasted in the speakers as Dean pulled out of the parking lot, and he dragged Cas across the front seat so that he sat in the crook of Dean's side. Cas laughed, so by default Dean laughed too.

 

 


	9. Make No Mistake, No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update, but I've been really busy lately :/ So to make up for it, here is a REEEAAALLY long chapter :D Hope you like it!  
> P.S. Warnings for implied alcoholism and abuse :(

The transition from best friends to something  _more_ was like finding those puzzle pieces you hadn't known were hiding under the rug. They fit snugly in place, firmly sticking where they were intended to go, advancing the bigger picture. They fit, the two puzzle pieces. They fit together like Cas wrapped in Dean's arms. They fit together like Dean's fingers threaded through Castiel's own, they fit like a guitar solo in a classic rock song. They fit like an ice cream sundae topping a slice of steaming apple pie.

It was with this new  _fit_ that Dean and Cas carried on in life, leaning and blending together in the high school halls and on the stage after school. They carried the strange aura of new love that seemed to float around one's head when they were with the person they cared for. 

"It's disgustingly cute," Gabriel said to Anna as they watched the two boys in the school yard at lunch. Meg and Balthazar nodded their agreement, both mouths too busy eating to comment. Cas and Dean were sitting on the grass together, a little bit away from Castiel's group of friends who were sitting on a bench that particular lunch. They were laughing about something, Cas shamelessly leaning on Dean in a comfortable way, completely oblivious to the few glares they received from passerby. Meg and Anna sighed, for completely different reasons, thought processes almost opposite. 

"Do you think they've had sex yet?" Balthazar commented, forcing Meg to almost launch her water out of her nose. "I mean, who would be the girl?" 

Gabriel nodded his agreement, "Yeah, these are the real questions, Balth."

Anna rolled her eyes so hard they almost rolled out of their sockets. "Guys, there is no girl in the relationship, hence  _they are both guys._ " Gabe and Balthazar both let out a collective 'oh'. Meg muttered something that sounded like an insult under her breath. 

But Dean and Cas kept laughing, completely unaware of the conversation happening about them.

Dean and Cas kept on laughing, and it was easy.

 

* * *

However, what was not easy was rehearsals the closer they got to opening night. This meant longer hours, later nights of homework, and the beginning of hatred for the songs you sang because they were now incredibly annoying. But the hardest of these for Castiel and Dean was nothing other than-

The costumes. 

Well, this was mainly a challenge for Cas, not so much Dean. For Cas was fine being out of his shell and outgoing when he performed because he wasn't being Cas, he was being Dr. Frank N. Furter. But add his rather...  _revealing_ costume to the mix and Castiel wasn't sure just how much he had thought this whole show through. 

Costume fitting day had come, and the costume department girls fluttered around him, taking measurements, forcing him into stockings of various sizes, and when several pairs of black pumps were presented to him, he definitely felt overwhelmed. He glanced across the backstage area to see Dean laughing at him with Gabriel, and he could feel the blush creeping up his neck. He was going to politely dismiss the girls but then Dean shouted out, "Hey Cas! Pick a pair already!" To which Gabriel played along, "Yeah, Cas, which ones do you like best?!" 

Cas shot them a menacing glare, but now the costume girls were giggling scandalously, forcing Cas to feel an obligation picking which high heels he liked best. He glanced back at the pumps before him, a finger worrying his bottom lip. 

"Uhh... those." Cas pointed at the only ones that actually looked his size and not ridiculously tall. The girls just giggled and nodded, already moving on to show Cas other pieces of his costumes. By the time the costume girls released him from their chaotic hands and horrifying fabrics, Cas was wearing his character's leather jacket with several pins and buttons. The costume girls had stripped him of his pants in order to try on his stockings and whatever these leather underwear things were, and he felt absolutely ridiculous. He was nearly in full costume if not for his lack of garter-slash-corset thing, and the ridiculous amount of make-up he was sure to face. He had a constant blush on his face as he made his way to the stage, ducking his head from the stares of fellow cast members, and he even got a few catcalls (Gabe and Balth-maybe even Ruby or Charlie).  _  
_

"Ah, there you are Cas," said Mr. Collins, gesticulating for Cas to walk to center stage. Cas shuffled his feet forward, keeping his head down in embarrassment.

"I see you tried on your costume," Mr. Collins said with a nice smile, a smile that was half-teasing, half-encouraging. Cas smiled shyly back. 

"Yeah, the girls sort of... attacked me," Cas nervously chuckled. Mr. Collins was about to reply, when a commotion came from the left stage wing. There was loud shouting, some whoops and hollers, and a voice that sounded suspiciously like Charlie's called out, "Get it, Winchester!" Cas, Mr. Collins, Garth, and the others that were on stage or in the auditorium turned in the direction of the commotion. Just then, Dean stumbled out on stage, a deep blush coloring his neck; and Cas could see why.

Dean was in costume -if you could call it that. True to Rocky Horror spirit, he was dressed only in a sparkling, golden Speedo, a very _tight_ Speedo. Cas could feel his eyes grow wide as they raked over Dean's exposed chest, torso, legs,  _everything_. When his blue eyes finally met Dean's, Dean was also looking at Cas, eyes blown wide. Suddenly, Cas felt even  _more_ uncomfortable in this costume. 

"Alright boys, I think today we are gonna block 'I Can Make You A Man'-" Began Garth, only to be cut off by a very panicked Cas.

"Uh, er, uh, can I go, um, change first?" Cas winced at his own embarrassed tone. Mr. Collins and Garth looked at him strangely before looking at Dean strangely. You could see it  _click_ in their heads at the same time.

"Oh, um, yes, of course, Castiel. But be quick, we need to get a move on with rehearsals," consented the director. 

Cas couldn't get off stage fast enough.

* * *

 But apparently the universe just so happened to hate him that day.

When Cas made it to the boys dressing room, Dean was already there, shirtless with jeans on. Cas stopped at the door.

"Uh, er, uh," he swallowed thickly. "Hello, Dean."

Dean's eyes twinkled. "Hey, Cas. Come to change, too?" 

Cas couldn't even speak, for now Dean was walking closer. All he could manage was to nod his head dumbly. Dean was  _very_ close now, close enough that his words skated on Cas' cheekbones. 

"Can I help you with that?" Dean whispered. Cas squeaked and ducked under Dean's arms, backing away as he stammered.

"No, No, I'm fine, great actually, thanks for the offer though, but I think I've got it, okay bye." Cas quickly opened the bathroom door behind him and closed it, heaving a sigh of relief once he was on the other side. Then he could hear Dean start to laugh from the other side. 

"Aw, come on, babe, I didn't mean to scare you like that!" Dean yelled through the door. The endearment made Cas smile beside himself, and he let out a quiet chuckle, but still didn't respond.

"Caaaaas," Dean continued, now closer to the door. "Come on, Cas, open up." He knocked on the door, but Cas could be an evil son of a bitch when he felt like it, so he remained unresponsive.

"Cas, I'm sorry, alright," Dean said as he slumped against the bathroom door. Cas raised his hand to the door handle, stifling his laughter. He couldn't stop the smile on his face if he tried. 

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaas," Dean said one last time, and Cas couldn't help it anymore. He quietly unlocked the door and opened it slowly, revealing a sight of Dean with his head looking at floor, shoulders drooped sadly. He looked like a kicked puppy, and the thought made Cas' smile grow more, if that were possible. He ducked his head low to catch Dean's eyes, smiling sweetly.

* * *

 Dean had his head down, feeling like the biggest dick ever. He hit his forehead against the door that was keeping Cas from him. God, he was so  _stupid_. He would never, ever do anything that Cas didn't want to, and now Cas wouldn't talk to him. 

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaas," Dean said one last time. Just then, he heard the door unlock softly, and he prepared himself for the conversation that was sure to come. Cas was going to say that he thought Dean was a dick, and that would be that. The best thing to ever happen to him would be gone. But one second Dean was looking at his bare feet in shame, the next, all he could see were the too-blue eyes that he loved. Cas' eyes always caught him. So when Cas started to bring his head up slowly, a sweet, sweet smile on his face, Dean's eyes had to follow. He saw no anger in Cas' expression, just love, and maybe a hint of amusement. 

"Dean," Cas started softly, bringing his hand up to cup Dean's cheek. Dean leaned into the touch.

"Its okay Dean. I'm okay, and its no big deal," Castiel said sweetly. Dean began to smile- God, how had he gotten so lucky? 

"'M sorry, Cas," Dean said. But before he could stop himself, he added, "But Cas,  _damn_ do you look good in leather." 

This only made Cas laugh, the sound that Dean found himself living for. 

"Well, I guess you'll just have to keep yourself in check until this show is over," Cas said, eyes now flicking down to Dean's lips. Dean smiled and leaned forward, capturing Cas' smiling mouth. It was just a short and sweet kiss, but it left the two boys smiling. They pulled back, eyes crinkling in the corners from their happy expressions. 

"Well, I better get changed now," Cas said. Dean just swallowed and nodded, letting Cas slip away after one more peck of lips. Then Dean remembered, and he snapped out of the small haze that always came when he was with his kind and gentle Castiel.

"Wait!" Dean blurted, grabbing Cas wrist before the boy closed the bathroom door once more. Cas' expression was questioning. 

"Come to dinner with me." Dean said in a rush, which just made Cas' head tilt in more confusion.

"At my house. My mom makes good pie." Dean knew he sounded dumb, but he couldn't help it. Cas smiled slyly. 

"Are you asking me to meet your family, Dean Winchester?" 

* * *

 "Would you stop making this such a big deal, Lucifer?" 

Cas' tone was impatient, tapping his toe as he watched his older brother throw things out of his drawers. 

" _Caaaas_ , you're meeting Lover Boy's familyyyyy," Lucifer said in a whiny tone as he sniffed a dirty shirt.

"Alright, stop," Cas said impatiently as he yanked the shirt out of Lucifer's hands. Lucifer began to pout like a child, to which Cas only rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to dress me up. I know what I will wear, alright?" Cas glared at his brother -who only flipped him off with a smile and left Castiel's bedroom. Cas scoffed and pulled out the dark blue polo shirt he had planned on wearing in the first place. He pulled out his black skinny jeans after that, and got dressed. He refrained from applying his eyeliner, and was surprised to find himself looking nice without it. He smiled at his reflection, mussed his hair a little, and laced up his black converse just as he heard Michael greeting Dean at the door downstairs.

"Hey there," Michael said pleasantly. Cas could hear signs of a hand shake as Michael introduced himself. 

"Oh, so you're Michael," Dean's voice said pleasantly. "Cas has told me a lot about you. I'm Dean."

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Dean."

Cas was at the top of the stairs when the introductions ended, smiling down at his best-friend-slash-significant-other (Cas personally didn't like the word boyfriend, or partner, or anything else that you could call Dean). Dean caught sight of him and smiled, opening his mouth to say something, but then a flurry of color came into his peripheral vision. He turned to see Lucifer descending the stairs with at least twenty feather boas wrapped around his neck. His head was tossed back dramatically, a ridiculous pair of huge sunglasses balanced on his nose.

"HELLO BITCHES!!!" He yelled as he stood on the first landing of the stairs. Cas hit his own forehead with his palm, stifling laughter as he looked at Dean's extremely confused expression. 

"I AM LUCIFER, YOU'RE RIGHTEOUS QUEEN." Lucifer did a stupid 360 degree turn, tails of boas flying behind him. 

"AND MICHAEL IS A LIL' BITCH," He finished with a flair, causing Cas and Dean to burst out in laughter at the same time, Michael already keeling over with laughter that shook his chest. Lucifer bowed dramatically. 

"Thank you, peasants, you are too kind." He shoved his sunglasses back up his nose. Then he turned abruptly and pointed a finger at Dean. "And you, Winchester, have a fine-ass brother. Have a good night with Cas. Use protection."

And with that, he exited back up the stairs and into his bedroom with finesse. 

 "What the heck was that?" Dean asked as he wiped his face of tears, and Cas answered as he massaged his mouth that hurt from smiling.

"That was my brother. And we should probably get going." 

So Cas met Dean at the bottom of the stairs, where Michael was still laughing uncontrollably on the floor. 

"Bye Michael, I'll be back later," said Cas wryly just before he and Dean walked out the front door. Michael barely managed to catch his breath enough to say goodbye. 

Cas closed the front door with a smile, and he and Dean began to walk towards the shining black car at the curb. Their arms brushed as they walked across the lawn, and Dean had his hands in his pockets. Cas observed his quiet neighborhood in the evening, and wondered if Dean's own neighborhood looked like his.

"You, uh, you look real nice, Cas," said Dean bashfully. "You didn't have to dress nice for this."

"Well, I want to make a good impression don't I?" Cas said. "And you look nicer than normal too, Dean." 

They pulled open the car's doors, and slid in, Cas buckling as Dean turned the keys. Dean had a small smile on his face, but he looked slightly nervous. Cas could tell by the way he gripped the steering wheel when they drove out of the neighborhood, Metallica crooning softly in the car's speakers. 

"Hey," Cas said softly as he lay a gentle hand on Dean's arm. 

 "I know," Dean answered the unasked question. "I'm just nervous."

"Why are you nervous? Its only me," Cas said as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

Dean paused and looked out the side window briefly before retraining his eyes on the road.

"Because-" he hesitated. "Listen Cas. Its not you that I'm nervous about. I already know that Sam likes you, and my mom is gonna love you."

A slight grimace came on his face as he spoke next.

"Its my dad. He kinda has a drinking problem, and I don't think he really knows about... me. And, and, I don't want him to say anything terrible to you if he's drunk." 

Cas looked out the window, watching the houses pass by. Dean spared a cautious glance his way before he continued.

"So," Dean's tone was apprehensive. "So, this dinner is about my family meeting my best friend."

Dean grabbed Cas' hand from where it lay on the seat in the middle of them, threading their fingers together.

"Boyfriend part will came later, when you aren't there to get hurt if he-" Dean winced again, "If he acts up."

Cas just silently pulled their entwined hands up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's knuckles. 

"Of course, Dean. I understand. I would never want to upset your father," Cas said sweetly, looking at Dean before returning his eyes back to the road in front of them. And Cas alleviated the tension with one sentence like only Cas could do, "But I thought Sam was your best friend."

Dean smiled, untangling their hands reluctantly in order to turn into a neighborhood. "Yeah, but he's my best friend by default." Cas laughed softly, his smile making his eyes squint.

Dean continued, "Yeah, Sammy is my best friend 'cause my parents. I'm pretty sure God was the one who gave me you, my little angel."

Cas snorted, "Winchester, that was so cheesy I'm going to throw up." Dean laughed loudly before he pulled into the drive way of a large house, with a huge, looming tree in the front yard. He stopped the engine and turned to look at Cas, who gave him a curious look. 

"Ready for battle, Novak?" 

"Ready when you are."

The boys exited the car at the same time, and as Cas stepped onto the crunchy green grass of the lawn, his anxiety suddenly washed over him. Dean was already halfway to the door before he noticed that Cas was glued to the lawn by the car. 

"Ya okay, Cas?" Dean's brow was furrowed, but just his face and relaxed shoulders made Cas remember that he would have Dean through this experience no matter what. He was going to be okay.  _Social anxiety can leave now,_ Cas told himself as he offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile to Dean.  _  
_

"Yes, I'm okay now."

Dean smiled as Cas caught up to him. "Good, 'cause my mom is going to open the front door in three, two, one-"

Sure enough, the front door swung open at that moment to reveal a beautiful blonde woman with a stained apron on. She smiled warmly. 

"Dean Winchester, get inside with Castiel before the roast gets cold."

* * *

 Dean's house was bathed in warm sunset light as he and Sam set the table, Cas sitting at the counter talking to Mrs. Winchester, who already seemed quite taken with the sophomore. Mr. Winchester had yet to return home from work.

"So you and Dean are doing the musical together?" Mary questioned as she dished out plates of steaming beef and potatoes. Dean came up to grab the plates, and he smiled thoughtfully at the sight of his best friend talking with his mother. 

"Yes," Cas answered. "He happens to be practically the star of the show, did he tell you?"

Mary smiled. "He might have mentioned it once or twice, but he honestly thinks you're the star, Doctor Frank N. Furter," She said with a wink that made Cas blush. 

"Yeah, I guess so," Cas said bashfully. It made Mrs. Winchester smile as she untied her apron. 

"Well, you can tell me more about it when we sit down."

So they sat around the dining room table, Cas seated next to Dean, Sam across from him, and their mother sat across from Cas. They each dug in, taking bites of the home cooked meal, only a few minutes of comfortable silence save for the soft Beatles playing from the kitchen. Then the questions started.

Sam kicked it off, asking Cas about what classes he was taking, and the two got in an intense discussion about Pre-Calculus when Cas said that was the math he was taking. Cas found that he enjoyed talking to Sam, and he realized that Dean wasn't biased when he talked about how smart Sam was. Then Mrs. Winchester jumped in, asking Cas and Dean how the show was going. The two shared rehearsal stories, and they excitedly spoke about the time that Charlie put poor Kevin in a tu-tu, or the time when Jess tripped as she ran onto the stage in order to make it in time to say her line. The four of them laughed and laughed, Sam laughing the hardest at this story of his clumsy girlfriend. Dean even shared about their first day in costume, but he carefully avoided the part about how Cas' leather jacket had done  _things_   to him. 

Their plates were almost empty when the front door slammed open, and John Winchester entered the house. Dean and Sam fell silent, and Dean squeezed Cas' leg once under the table before removing his hand. Mary put on a nice smile as her husband entered the dining room, eyes only slightly blood-shot. 

"Hey, John, why don't you sit down while I make you a plate?" 

John nodded, but remained in the door way as his eyes fell on Cas. Cas stiffened, his back going straighter under the large man's gaze. Mary exited to fetch his food, and he walked slowly over to the chair at the head of the table. 

"Hey, dad," Sam said to break the silence, but John continued to scrutinize Cas. 

"Dean, who's your friend here?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Cas looked at Dean, who's shoulders were rigid.

"Dad, this is my friend Cas. He's doing the show with me." 

Cas smiled politely, "Its nice to meet you Mr. Winchester." Mary reentered the room with John's food, placing it in front of him with a light touch on his shoulder. John only grunted in response, before shoveling a bite of beef into his mouth, now turning his attention from Cas to Dean. 

"Well, son, I got to work on a real nice Ford today at the shop," John said, and Dean visibly relaxed as Mary sat at the table again. The two men talked about engines and mechanics, and Sam sat glumly picking at his vegetables. Mary listened to the conversation, and as did Cas, for John occasionally tossed a question or two at him. Cas didn't think he was that bad, but the atmosphere was no longer comfortable like it was before the man had come home. 

But it was pleasant enough, and Cas couldn't help but smile at the way the tension eased out of everyone's shoulders when they all had a slice of Mary Winchester's famous apple pie. Once dessert was over, John stood and left, grabbing a beer before sitting on the couch to watch baseball. Cas helped to clear the table after that in spite of the family's protests, and then Sam brightly asked if Cas wanted to see their bedrooms. 

"Well, sure, but I better get going after that," Cas allowed before Sam jumped up and raced up the stairs, letting the other boys follow. Dean chuckled and led Cas up the stairs, leaving Mrs. Winchester in the kitchen washing dishes. 

"Cas, Cas, come look at my room," Sam persisted once they reached the top of the stair case. The younger Winchester led Cas into a small room with blue walls. Sam proudly showed him around, pointing at special trinkets or text books, until Dean could see Cas' unspoken  _SOS_ in his eyes. 

"Alright, Sammy, I think Cas has seen enough of the genius kid's room," Dean said, obviously taking a jab at Sam. Sam just scowled. 

"Jerk."

"Bitch. Come on Cas, my room's down the hall," Dean jerked his thumb toward the door.

Cas gestured into the hall, "By all means, lead the way."

Dean led Cas down the hall, and turned into a dark and slightly messy room. He flicked on the light, and Cas saw Dean's decorated walls, unkempt bed, and several pizza boxes littering the floor. 

"This," Cas said as he turned full circle, "This is impressive, Winchester." 

"Shut up, I know its a mess," Dean said petulantly, only making Cas laugh. Then he caught sight of a record player mounted on a table in the corner and he gasped, wandering over to touch it.

"Oh, that," Dean said, coming up next to Cas, as Cas' fingers lightly fluttered over the AC-DC album that was resting there. "That was my Grandpa Henry's. He gave it to me before he passed on." 

Cas turned to apologize, but when he saw the shining fondness in Dean's eyes, the apology died on his lips. He turned his attention back to the music player. 

"Well... its very nice," Cas said conversationally. 

"Yeah," came Dean's breathy reply, and Cas turned to give him a confused look that was stopped short by the press of Dean's lips on his. Cas made a startled noise in his throat, and Dean smiled against his lips. Cas kissed back for only a moment before Dean was drawing back and resting his forehead against Cas', hands settling at his waist. 

"I'm glad you came, Cas." 

"I like your family Dean."

"Well, I think its time you went back to your own family,  _Cas_ ," came a third voice.

The two boys jumped apart to see Mr. Winchester standing in Dean's doorway. Cas' face flushed a deep red.

"Uh, Mr. Winchester-"

"Dad-" Dean started as he took a step forward. 

"Dean, why don't you show your  _friend_ here the door. Your mother can drive him home." John's eyes never left Cas' crumpling form. Dean clenched his hands into fists and nodded, walking out of the room with his head down, Cas at his tail. Cas could feel John Winchester's eyes boring into the back of his head the whole way down the hall. 

 

 

* * *

Mrs. Winchester drove Cas back home quietly, both people in deep thought. Cas was panicking and was barely holding back tears as they drove back down Cas' street. Cas softly pointed to his house when Mary asked which was his, and they pulled up at the curb. Mary looked over at Cas when she parked, observing the young boy picking at his thumb nails in his lap. 

"Castiel," She said as she lay a gentle hand on Cas' arm. Cas refused to look up, fearing the kind expression he would see on the woman's gentle face. Fearing the tears that threatened to fall out his eyes. 

"Cas, its gonna be okay," She softly assured him. "Dean will be okay. I won't let anything happen to him."

At this Cas looked up to offer the kind lady a weak smile. "I had a wonderful evening, Mrs. Winchester."

She smiled gently. "You are always welcome back, Castiel." 

Then Cas exited the car with a soft 'thank you' and stood outside his house, waving softly as she drove away.

* * *

 It was around midnight when Cas heard a thunk on his bedroom window. He sat up quickly, frozen, before he got the text. He picked up his phone at the chime, and blearily looked at the glowing screen. 

_Babe, come let me in. I'm in your back yard._

Cas confusedly rolled out of bed and toed down the stairs, taking caution as to not let anyone know he was awake. He wandered into his kitchen where their back door was and quietly slid it open, peering out to see where Dean was. Dean immediately barged in out of the dark, stumbling into the kitchen, abruptly wrapping his arms around Cas, hiding his face in Cas' shoulder. 

"Oh- uh," Cas said, startled by Dean's entrance. But Dean only clutched onto Cas' pajama shirt harder, and Cas began to feel his shoulder grow wet with what he assumed were tears. Dean mumbled unintelligibly into his shoulder, and Cas wrapped his arms around the taller boy immediately, running his hands in soothing circles over Dean's hunched back. 

"Hey, hey," Cas murmured softly. "Its okay, I'm here, its okay." 

"C-Cas, h-he, he woulda' hurt you Cas, he was gonna-" Dean gasped out between sobs.

"Hey, ssshhhh," Cas crooned in his ear. "Hey, its okay, Dean. Let me look at you." 

Cas guided him gently into a kitchen chair before turning to flick on the kitchen lights. When he turned back to Dean with tissues, Dean was looking at the carpeted floor, shoulders hunched and slightly shaking. Cas crouched down so that his eyes could be level with Dean's shining green ones. 

"Hey, hey, lemme see you," Cas said, tapping under Dean's chin. Dean slowly lifted his face, and what Cas saw made him want to scream in rage.

Dean's face was bruised badly, an eye swollen and purple. His bottom lip was cut and crusty with dry blood, and his nose was growing a large lump on the bridge. Cas swallowed down his panic.

"Who did this to you." Cas' tone was flat. Deadly.

"Who d'ya think, Cas?" Dean voice was raspy and wasted, as if he had been shouting. Cas had to look away from the pain he saw in his love's eyes. 

"Here," Cas said as he handed Dean the tissue, then he stood and walked back to the sink, wetting a paper towel and grabbing the family's first aid kit. His head drooped as he stood at the sink, fingers clutching the edge of the granite counter top. He took several deep breaths to compose himself, then walked back to Dean's hunched figure. He carefully wiped Dean's face and gently cleaned his cuts and his eye, silent and ignoring the way Dean's eyes wouldn't leave Cas' face.

"What happened?" Cas asked quietly, unwrapping a bandage to put on Dean's cut eyebrow. 

"He, uh," Dean cleared his throat. "He decided to have a bottle of whiskey before speaking to me about my 'problem'." 

Cas winced before Dean continued. 

"He apparently decided that no son of his was going to be a fag." Dean's voice caught and broke on the last word, barely able to whisper it before more silent tears streamed down his cheeks. 

"I told him that it's just the way I am, and that he would just have to deal with it." 

Cas sighed wearily, and Dean breathed in deeply, as if he was trying to catch Cas' exhale and keep it in his lungs.

"He got angry at that." Dean chuckled softly, ruefully. "He restated the fact that if I was going to live under his roof, I 'can't be no faggot'." Cas clutched Dean's hands between his own, tracing the calluses with his thumbs.

"And then I said-" Dean's voice caught again, "I told him that I didn't care." Dean voice was jagged, thick, and salty tears poured over his moving lips.

"I said I didn't care, Cas, 'cause I- 'cause I lo-love y-you-" 

At this Dean was sobbing again, and Cas pulled him into his arms, pressing light kisses to his temple, his own silent tears falling down and over his face. 

"Sshhh, Dean, its okay," Cas said thickly, and Dean clutched his shirt again.

"I c-can't l-lose y-you C-Cas," Dean said as he shoved his face into the crook of Cas' neck, breathing the scent of Cas' skin in through his running nose.

"I woulda' killed 'im C-Cas," Dean said brokenly, causing Cas to hush him once again, softly carding his fingers through the short hairs at Dean's neck.

"I woulda k-killed 'im if he tried to h-hurt you Cas, _G_ _od, I love you Castiel._ "  

So Cas just lightly kissed his face, whispering 'I love you too's into the broken skin there. He murmured apologies and assurances, not letting Dean go even when Cas gently brought Dean up to his room. Cas laid Dean down and pulled off his shoes and socks, crawling in next to the broken boy next to him. They gripped each other tight like the broken creatures they were until they dozed off. 

The last thing Cas whispered into Dean's hair before sleep took him was, "It's gonna be okay, Dean. I promise."

"We're gonna be okay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to thank all those who have read this and that are still reading! It means so much to me you have no idea.   
> I probably only have two or three more chapters left, so hang in there :)  
> Comments are appreciated! Love y'all.


	10. And Even If Somehow We Could Have Shown You the Place You Wanted (The End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! Sorry it took me so long to finally finish, but this summer has been crazy for me. I had originally planned for this story to be longer, but honestly I failed to see the point in dragging this out longer. 
> 
> So, this is the end! I hope none of you found it disappointing, or didn't like my story. I will be back sometime soon with a new story! Hopefully better and more plot driven.  
> Thanks! Enjoy.

Light streamed in through shear curtains, bathing the quiet room in a late-October glow. The sun illuminated the resting faces of the two boys, and nothing could have touched them in this small haven. In sleep, a black eye didn't hurt, an alcoholic father was forgotten. In sleep, there was no worry about an explanation for why a boyfriend was in this bed (albeit, fully clothed). In sleep, their bodies had seemed to gravitate to each other, one limb here, another locked there, and their lips seemed perpetually frozen in the end syllable of  _I love you_. It was peaceful, and remained so even when blue eyes cracked open, followed by a single green one. It remained peaceful and calm even when quiet good morning's were exchanged, blankets were pushed off, and shoes were tied. It remained sustained in space when the older boy began to leave, only to be pulled back down by a single tug of a hand and an escaped tear. Dark hair was brushed away, soft kisses pressed to even softer skin, and words may have floated through the delicate air. They couldn't remember; the bruised boy may have said a hushed, "Baby, don't cry." The one with oceans for eyes may have whispered, "Don't you dare leave me."

Sentences like these may have been promised for hours, they could have been said for only minutes, but they only ceased once blue eyes slipped closed in sleep again. The taller boy left through the back door, careful not to wake the rest of the peaceful household. A note that promised to call later was left on the pillow where a second head had once rested.

* * *

 Dean called as promised before lunch time. Cas could have cried with relief when Dean's words came through the phone.

" _He's in jail, Cas,_ " came Dean's report, bypassing pleasantries. " _My mom actually called the fucking cops on him._ " His voice sounded strained and worn from crying, but Cas was just so grateful to actually  _hear_ his voice, he didn't care what kind of state it was in. Dean then told Cas that his mom was actually filing for divorce unless his dad actually cleaned up.  Abuse like this had apparently happened in their household before, just never that badly. But now it was going to be over, and Cas could hear the hint of relief in Dean's tone. Cas then decided to invite Dean and Sam to allow their mother to work through things, to which Dean accepted. 

The brothers came over in the evening, and Cas wordlessly let them inside, leading them to the living room where Cas put on the fifth episode of Star Wars. They curled up on the couch with hot chocolate, allowing the sounds of guns and star ships to lull them into a careless sleep.

* * *

_**1 week later** _

Cas' eyelash wasn't straight. 

People flurried around him backstage as he tried in vain to reapply his fake eyelash, the glue spilling on his fingers when one of the costume girls tugged a little too tightly on his corset. He sighed in frustration, nerves forcing his hands to shake. 

"You look like you could use some help," came a sweet voice to his right. He turned to see Jess standing already in full costume, makeup applied neatly. She had a pitying smile on her face as she looked at the mess that Castiel probably looked like.

"Um, yeah, sure, that'd be great..." Cas trailed off, mumbling. She smiled graciously as she took the eyelash and glue from Cas' shaking fingers, and he let out a nervous breath. They stood in silence for a few moments as people continued to fly around in strange vibrant colors, volume at a high as people shouted for things or warmed up vocally. Jess applied his eyelashes to both lids, and she proceeded to apply everything else that needed done to Cas' face for his character. He had managed to put on his white foundation and color his cheekbones, but the rest was left to Jessica's capable hands. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply. 

"You're gonna do great, ya know," Jess murmured as she finished his left eyelid. Cas snorted at that, causing her to chide him. 

"Cas, we all know you can do it. We've seen it. And you wouldn't have gotten this role in the first place, if Mr. Collins didn't think you could do it," she told him. 

"FIVE MINUTES," hollered Garth over the din of the room, forcing the chaos of the room into more chaos.

"THANK YOU, FIVE MINUTES!" replied everyone.

Cas' heart rate ratcheted up a notch. Jess did a random something to his face before stepping back and nodding in satisfaction, smiling to herself. 

"Well, Doctor Frank-N-Furter! Looks like you're done," she told him, smiling broadly. He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the weight of the moment in that instant. _O_ _pening night Cas,_ Dean had said earlier that day as they walked up to the theater entrance.  _You ready?_

"PLACES!" 

"THANK YOU, PLACES!" 

"LET'S GO!"

"YOU'RE ON, COME ON!" 

Applause. 

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," came Mr. Collins' voice. 

Introduction. 

"Enjoy the show!"

Applause. 

"CURTAINS!" 

Minutes pass, many, many minutes. 

"Cas! You're on in five!" 

Castiel opened his eyes, stepped into his high heels, and walked into the wing. He saw Dean there, beaming at him in that ridiculous golden speedo. 

"Good luck, babe," said Dean. 

"Well, I want to leave," comes Janet's voice over the speakers from the stage. 

"Cas, that's you!" Garth whispers fiercely. 

So Castiel walks to his mark, and Doctor Frank-N-Furter makes his entrance. 

Janet faints.

"How do you do," Doctor Frank says, and the music starts. 

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
